10 maneras de querer
by Ailuu
Summary: Relatos cortos que alternan historias de amor, amistad y familia. Último capítulo 'Luna y Rolf Scamander'.
1. Vuelvo a ti

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, son de la reina J. K. Rowling.**

Antes de empezar vuelvo a dar gracias a los que leyeron mi historia anterior y se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un Review, los adoro.

Ojalá y les guste, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

_Harry y Ginny:_

**Vuelvo a ti**

Una chica con melena roja y larga aterrizo en el frente de su casa, ha tenido un entrenamiento bastante pesado, los parpados le duelen, sus hombros van caídos y agotados, con cuidado sus pies se arrastran suavemente al interior de la casa.

En el mismo lugar un chico de cabello azabache se encuentra apoyado afuera de la puerta de la parte trasera de su casa, está agotado, ha tenido un día duro; pero aun así toma la perilla de la puerta y camina con lentitud.

Su único consuelo es que pronto se encontrarían de nuevo, en una habitación que es enteramente suya.

Ambos se miran y sonríen, no se ven tan seguido como esperan pero eso jamás les ha impedido quererse el uno al otro. Eternamente y hasta el final.


	2. Lealtad en cada página

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes no son míos, son de la reina J.K. Rowling.**

He tenido que hacer unos cambios; han pasado de ser 29 relatos a 10 que ya tengo escritos, la razón es que tengo una nueva historia en mente y me ha hecho ocuparme en ella. No los interrumpo más, ojalá y lo disfruten.

* * *

**Lealtad en cada página**

Madame Pince se paseaba por las estanterías recorriendo un dedo por los lomos de los libros. Su dedo se detuvo en uno de los tomos; más por cansancio que por el interés de su contenido, aunque ya lo había leído algunas veces como la mayoría de los libros que había en su biblioteca. Cogió el tomo y lo abrió con delicadeza, metió su rostro dentro de él aspirando su aroma.

Siempre, cada noche sin falta antes de retirarse a dormir aspiraba el olor de sus libros, acariciaba su portada y lo volvía a poner en su lugar.

Irma apretó el libro contra su pecho y después de hojearlo un poco, con cuidado volvió a meterlo en su estante.

_A veces un libro resulta ser la mejor compañía, puedes estar seguro que en ningún momento decidirá traicionarte. _Y con este pensamiento se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca.

* * *

El tema de hoy es amistad.

Apuesto a que más de una persona se ha sentido segura con la compañía de un libro, ¡un hurra por ellos!

Ire subiendo nuevo capítulo siempre que pueda (mientras los deberes me lo permitan). Si me dejan algún review o favoritos no me molesta, no saben lo mucho que me anima ver sus comentarios. Por cierto; en el siguiente capítulo toca familia con: **_Los Weasley._**


	3. WeasleyNavidades

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la reina J.K. Rowling**

Lo sé, subí un poquito temprano pero después de ver la lista de deberes supe que no me daría tiempo para más tarde. Ojalá les guste.

* * *

**Weasley-Navidades**

Molly Weasley empaquetaba cuidadosamente el último suéter que había tejido y apilaba el regalo junto con los demás.

Arthur Weasley se paseaba por la casa examinando el enchufe que tenía en sus manos, poniendo una expresión seria en el rostro.

Bill se sentaba en la mesa escribiendo con rapidez en un pergamino, dando casi por concluida la tarea, Charlie tomaba posición junto a él leyendo un gran libro sobre dragones. Percy llego con –sus ya acostumbrados- aires de grandeza y tomo el lugar que estaba frente a sus hermanos mayores, el pequeño Ron entro a la habitación agitando con ánimo una bandera de los Chudley Cannons mientras Ginny Weasley lo seguía tomada de la mano de su madre; tomaron asiento y Molly empezó a servir la cena una vez que Arthur tomo su habitual lugar en la punta de la mesa.

Todo estaba perfecto, hasta que Molly entregaba los regalos y se daba cuenta de la ausencia de ciertos gemelos.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Fred y George? — Pregunto alarmada.

La familia negó con la cabeza, excepto por la pequeña Ginny:

— A mí me han dicho que estarían en la azotea.

Molly y Arthur seguidos por sus hijos subieron a prisa las escaleras. Una vez llegando a la azotea se detuvieron un momento tratando de recuperar la respiración.

La madre pelirroja busco a los gemelos con la mirada y los encontró ahí en el cielo montando sus escobas.

— ¿Listo Fred?

— Listo George.

Diciendo esto último el cielo se llenó de fuegos artificiales de chispas rojas; ante la cara sorprendida de los Weasley.

— _¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_ _— _Gritaron los gemelos al unísono.

La señora Weasley sonrió y les contesto:

— Será mejor que bajen a abrir sus regalos además, su cena se ha enfriado.

Al escuchar esto tanto Fred como George aterrizaron en la azotea dando fin a su espectáculo.

* * *

En realidad este no es de mis favoritos, presiento que me quedo bastante simple. En fin, prometo venir con un capítulo mejor la próxima vez.

Siguien capítulo; amor con: _**Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy.**_


	4. Amor se escribe con verde

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de la fabulosa J.K. Rowling**

Se sitúa a principios de quinto grado (cuando Pansy y Draco fueron nombrados prefectos)

* * *

**Amor se escribe con verde**

Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy patrullaban por los pasillos, caminando con las manos en la espalda y en silencio.

La chica Slytherin miraba con disimulo a su compañero (y amor platónico no tan secreto) con cierta nostalgia en su rostro, deseando que el chico de cabello platino se volteara y le dirigiera la palabra, pero no pasaría, ella lo sabía.

— Draco—Dijo Pansy casi en un susurro— Iré a patrullar a otro lado.

Él giro un poco la cabeza y sin esperar respuesta Pansy empezó a trotar hacía el siguiente pasillo.

Se sentó en los escalones y abrazo sus rodillas. Sabía perfectamente lo idiota que era el estar enamorada de alguien que lo único que le agradara de ti fueron tus atenciones hacía él. Apretó más las rodillas contra su cuerpo, y recordó cuando paso horas en la enfermería cuidando de Draco, preocupándose en cada partido por las heridas con las que regresaría, defendiéndolo y riéndose de sus bromas; ¿y todo para qué?

_Lo había decidido lo iba a olvidar._

Se levantó de las escaleras y se dirigió de nuevo al pasillo en donde se encontraba él pero, a la mitad del corredor lo vio encaminándose hacía ella con una leve –casi imperceptible- sonrisa.

— Parkinson, te estaba buscando, nuestro turno de patrullar ha terminado. — Y diciendo esto último puso una mano en el hombro de Pansy.

La chica miró la mano que tocaba su hombro, Malfoy al darse cuenta retiro su mano y se fue caminado por delante de ella.

_Bueno, quizás intente olvidarlo en otro momento._

* * *

¿Les has pasado que cuando tratas de olvidar a una persona de repente viene te sonríe y te jode todo? Pues ahora a mi me toca levantar la manita y decir presente.

Y para aclarar: no, no soy fanática de la pareja de Pansy y Draco (me gusta más Draco y Astoria, por si se lo preguntaban). Los quiero y ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo.

Proximamente: _**Argus Filch y la Señora Norris.**_


	5. La gata del celador

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la fantastica J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**La gata del celador**

Argus Filch se sentó abatido en las escaleras; estaba cansado y no solamente por el arduo trabajo –el cual nadie agradecía- que tenía que desempeñar, se había cansado de las burlas, de los malditos estudiantes del colegio, y de la continua exclusión entre los profesores y él, pero sobre todo estaba cansado de ser un sucio squib; de ser alguien incapaz de solucionar las cosas con magia tal y como lo hacían los demás. Y cuando ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir, ahí estaba ella; la Señora Norris.

* * *

Para el próximo capítulo toca Familia con: _**Los Potter-Weasley.**_


	6. Escucha la advertencia James Sirius

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la fantástica J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**¡Escucha la advertencia James Sirius!**

— _JAMES SIRIUS POTTER— _El grito de una Ginevra muy enfada retumbo en la pequeña sala— ¿Es que acaso piensas faltar este año a Hogwarts?

En una habitación no muy lejana a la sala; se encontraba James escondido bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad.

— Harry, ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que era buena idea darle la capa a tu hijo?

— Claro— Contesto el chico de la cicatriz con una sonrisa.

— Pues, retiro lo dicho— Ginny frunció el ceño con enfado— _¡VAS A HACER QUE LILY LLEGUE TARDE EN SU PRIMER AÑO!_

La pelirroja al no recibir respuesta empezó a caminar buscando a su hijo.

James al escuchar los pasos de su madre peligrosamente cerca con un suspiro se levantó y salió de la habitación aún con la capa puesta.

Corrió por los pasillos hasta que llego a la sala en donde se encontraba su padre y sus hermanos que esperaban pacientemente apoyados cerca de la puerta de salida.

El chico estaba por pasar la puerta cuando una voz lo detuvo:

— Será mejor que entres al auto antes de que tu madre se enfade más. — Le había dicho su padre.

James troto y se metió dentro del automóvil quitándose la Capa de Invisibilidad y ocultándola dentro de su chamarra. Sin duda tenía curiosidad del por qué su padre sabía que estaba bajo la capa, pero sería mejor dejarlo así, ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle más tarde.

— Sabes qué Harry, nos iremos sin él— Ginny había alzado la voz con el propósito de que James también escuchara donde sea que se encontrase. — Anda vayamos al auto.

El rostro de Ginny se volvió del color de su cabello cuando vio a James dentro del auto.

— ¡Mamá! Que gusto que hayan salido, será mejor que nos demos prisa si no queremos que Lily llegue tarde en su primer año.

* * *

Muy bien, ojalá y les haya gustado.

Acepto críticas, comentarios positivos, sugerencias, lo que gusten.

En el próximo capítulo veremos Amor con: Draco y Astoria.


	7. Porque sabía perfectamente que la quería

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la fantástica J.K. Rowling.**

Para este capítulo: En el recuerdo de Draco nos ubicaremos en una fiesta de los Greengrass.

* * *

**Porque sabía perfectamente que la quería**

Draco Malfoy miraba absorto la botella de Whisky de Fuego que tenía ante sus ojos, miles de recuerdos pasaban por su mente pero su rostro sonrió al recordar uno en específico…

La más pequeña de las Greengrass –la cual ya no era tan pequeña- se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Draco; se encontraba tan cerca que podía oler el alcohol impregnado en su ropa y el cual despedía su boca. Astoria estaba preparada para robar un beso del chico, pero no, Draco al ver la acción retiro su rostro dejando a Astoria con los labios aún fruncidos.

La chica abrió los ojos y el color de su cara se volvió roja de ira. Se levantó cargada de orgullo y le grito:

— Escúchame bien Draco Malfoy— Lo señalo con el dedo índice— tú te enamoraras de mí, ¡ya verás! Te vas a arrepentir.

Y Malfoy empezó a reír ante el comentario.

— Por supuesto, como quieras— Dijo él aun riendo.

Si bien era cierto, con el tiempo entendió cuánta razón tenía Astoria, desde ese momento _jamás_ la volvió a contradecir ¿Quién lo diría? Ya la quería.

* * *

Muy bien, ojalá y les haya gustado.

Con sinceridad; Draco y Astoria son de mis parejas favoritas de la saga.

Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios son totalmente bienvenidos.

En el siguiente capítulo leeremos Amistad con: Oliver Wood.


	8. De Barredoras y recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de la fantástica J.K. Rowling.**

Ojalá y les guste. En lo personal me ha encantado escribirla.

* * *

**De Barredoras y recuerdos**

_6:17 a.m._

Habían pasado dos meses de haber terminado su último curso en Hogwarts y él añoraba ahora más que nunca entrenar con su antiguo equipo en Gryffindor.

Oliver se levantó de su cama y tomo su antigua Barredora 1, la examino cuidadosamente como si buscara algún desperfecto, pero no lo encontró, su escoba estaba en increíble estado.

Comenzó a caminar hacía el patio de su casa con la escoba aun en la mano, se detuvo y miro hacia el cielo que seguía ligeramente oscuro. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

En su mente pasaron recuerdos como: Su primer partido; en donde había despertado una semana después en enfermería por culpa de una bludger , cuando fue nombrado capitán, su temor por no encontrar un buscador tan capacitado como Charlie Weasley (la llegada de Harry a Hogwarts le había sentado de maravilla al equipo, estaba seguro se eso) y el glorioso momento cuando Gryffindor ganó la copa; sin duda estaba feliz de haber reunido al mejor equipo.

Y sin haberse dado cuenta, Oliver se encontraba ya montado en su escoba haciéndole compañía al cielo grisáceo. Una figura sin forma apareció volando directo hacía él, a medida que se fue acercando pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de una lechuza, y en el momento en que llego junto a Oliver le deposito una carta en sus manos.

Miro al ave y dijo:

— No tengo nada que darte. — Ante eso la lechuza le mordió un dedo y se retiró enfadada.

El chico fue descendiendo y una vez tocado el suelo comenzó a leer.

_Sr. Oliver Wood:_

_Me complace informarle que hay un espacio en nuestro equipo para alguien tan apasionado por el Quidditch y amigo de la escoba como lo es usted. El profesor Dumbledore nos ha hablado muy bien de su persona._

_Es totalmente invitado a asistir a alguno de nuestros entrenamientos para poder hablar sobre su futuro._

_Cordialmente,_

_Capitán del equipo de Puddlemere United._

Oliver sonrió. "Puddlermere United, quizás estaría bien asistir a un entrenamiento de ellos, tal vez me dejen usar mi Barredora_"_.

Y con este pensamiento se dirigió de nuevo a su pequeño hogar, tenía buenas noticias para su padres.

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo veremos familia con: **_La familia Weasley-Granger._**


	9. Malditas Runas Antiguas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la fantástica J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Malditas Runas Antiguas**

Hugo Weasley miraba con duda la lista de tareas que le habían encargado en las vacaciones. Algunas de las tareas resultaban fáciles, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante lo que era la tarea de Runas Antiguas. Si tan solo no la hubiera dejado para la última semana de vacaciones.

"_Quizás Rose quiera ayudarme"._ Incorrecto.

— No Hugo, no ¡Tengo mi propia tarea que realizar! hazla tu solo. — Le había dicho una muy malhumorada Rose; cada verano volvía muy estresada alegando que Scorpius estaba peligrosamente cerca de alcanzarla en calificaciones. Aunque por lo que había visto no se llevaban tan mal.

Tal vez su madre podría ayudarlo, ¡Sí! Ella lo ayudaría.

— Lo siento Hugo, pero me necesitan en el Departamento*, algo ha salido mal y tengo que solucionarlo— le contesto una muy apurada Hermione— ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu padre?

— En ese caso mejor no la hago— sonrió nervioso.

— Vamos, tu padre no es tan tonto, él podrá— Hermione le beso la frente y salió apresurada por la puerta.

Hugo pasó unas cuantas horas frente la tarea, intentando con todas sus fuerzas entenderla, unos minutos después decidió que seguiría el consejo de su madre.

• • •

— Papá, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme con mi tarea de Runas Antiguas?

— ¡Runas Antiguas! Esa materia es complicada, ¿por qué la elegiste?

Por la mente del chico paso el recuerdo de cuando vio a esa chica bonita de Hufflepuff inscribirse en Runas Antiguas, aunque después la chica jamás asistió a ninguna clase y él termino quedándose.

— Parecía interesante— Contesto por fin la pregunta de su padre.

— Muy bien, veré que puedo hacer— Ron tomo la tarea y comenzó a leer muy serio, leyó, re-leyó y volvió a leer hasta que al final sonrió apenado y dijo: — Creo que será mejor que esperemos a tu madre.

* * *

(*) Sí así es hablo del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Ojalá y les haya gustado.

En el último capítulo veremos Amor con: Luna y Rolf Scamander.


	10. Alguien tan cuerdo como yo

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son de la fantástica J.K. Rowling.**

Este es el último capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Alguien tan cuerdo como yo**

Luna Lovegood y Rolf Scamander eran compañeros de trabajo, dedicaban su vida a la investigación de plantas y animales del mundo mágico.

Ese día les había tocado investigar sobre Gryndilows y como siempre tanto ella como él realizaban su trabajo en silencio.

Luna levanto la vista y comenzó a mirarlo, lo único que sabía ella de él –aparte de su nombre y trabajo- era que su abuelo había escrito uno de los libros que había usado en sus años en Hogwarts, con sinceridad ella tenía curiosidad sobre si la mente de Rolf era tan brillante como la de su abuelo, o quizás, mejor que la de él.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Rolf había pasado de mirar a la criatura a mirarla a ella con un interés genuino.

Poco a poco y sin aviso comenzó a crecer un encantador muérdago sobre de ellos, ambos levantaron la vista y luna dijo:

— Hay Nargles en los muérdagos, hay que tener cuidado.

Rolf volvió a mirarla a ella y contesto:

— Lo sé, será mejor que continuemos la investigación en otro lado si queremos mantener a salvo nuestras cosas.

Luna sonrió. Ella tenía razón; era aún más listo que su abuelo.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer, me he divertido bastante escribiendo estas historias.

Un beso. No leemos pronto.


End file.
